


A Parchment Sheet (Upon Which I Scribbled My Wildest Dreams)

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is a vet with no job, and Josh is a lion tamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Parchment Sheet (Upon Which I Scribbled My Wildest Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> i had to search on google to find the name of a state other than texas, california or ohio. and i thought idaho was a city. pls never ask me about america, i am too bad at geography for all of this.  
> written for this prompt from anon:  
> Josh/ tyler a circus au
> 
> title from everything or not at all by matt stalker & fables

Tyler hadn't really thought what he would do after he got his degree. 'Become a vet' had seemed what he should do, since that was what he had been working towards for years, but he quickly realised that it wasn't that easy. It wasn't enough to just have a degree, they wanted you to have prior experience, nothing lower than an A in all of your GCSEs, and speak seventeen languages fluently.

He sighed, because he was quickly running out of both ideas and money. A few months ago, he had gotten a job at a restaurant, but it was both very low paying, and filled with rude customers who shouted at him for things he couldn't possibly change. He was stressed, and bored, and couldn't afford to go out anywhere, so he ended up at a circus. Circuses were cheap, and had always liked watching the shows with the animals.

The next show with animals in started in an hour, so he wandered around for a while, subconsciously gravitating towards where the animals were kept. One of the lions was limping slightly, paw lifted from the ground whenever he stopped walking. He would ask a staff member whether they knew he was injured- probably quite minor, from a little stand off with another lion, but it could get infected.

He jumped and maybe screamed slightly when someone beside him spoke.

"I love lions. I wanna be a lion," they said, smiling at him. "I'm Josh. I do performances with the lions."

Tyler smiled back, nodding. He was kinda scared of them, but he couldn't deny a certain appeal. "Tyler," he said, and paused slightly before gesturing to the lion before them, now lying down, paw arranged strangely. "Did you know he's injured?"

Josh looked surprised, making a small noise. "He is?" he asked, looking at Tyler.

"Yeah, he's hurt his foot. He'll be okay, but you'll want someone to look at it."

"Yeah, I'll do that," he said. "Do you work as a vet?"

"I have a degree, but can't find work." He tried to act casual about it, because he didn't want to mess up the mood. Josh seemed like a cool guy, and Tyler didn't really have any friends apart from Jenna, but she lived back in Ohio, and he was maybe silently hoping Josh would give him his number.

It was questionable how well that worked, because Josh looked at him for a few seconds, contemplating. "I'm not the boss around here, but we could do with a vet. I'm sure if I asked you'd be given a job," Josh told him, voice slow and careful, as though unsure whether he was going too far. "I mean, if you want."

Tyler grinned. He had nothing tying him down to Idaho, and the circus apparently had cute boys and cool animals. "Sounds cool."

**Author's Note:**

> [send me prompts](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) if thats your thing.


End file.
